panic
by Ballofsalt
Summary: one shot about a splicer in desperate need of some ADAM
A/N: just a little short story based on addiction, this was always one of my favorite pieces so I thought I'd post it here :)

I woke up with a start; a thick layer of sweat coating my skin. My head started to throb and my breathing became shallow, my hands were shaking and it felt like all my nerve endings were on fire. I needed it, soon. If I didn't get it soon it felt like, I'd probably die. I looked over to my wife Claire who was asleep next to me. I'd given her the last of it, just so she'd stop fucking complaining, but I regretted that decision now for obvious reasons. Seeing as she was the reason I felt like shit, I only saw it as fair to wake her up.

"Wake up," I grunted rolling her over.

"Jesus Eddie! It's three in the morning..." She moaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Whaddya want?"

"We need s'more ADAM." I whispered the pain in my head getting worse.

"Oh for Christ's sakes Eddie! Can't it wait till tomorrow?" she asked falling back onto the dusty, old bed.

"No it can't come on we've gotta get Bill first as well." I said carefully getting out of bed, I made an attempt to walk but it didn't work and fell back on to the bed, sending a cloud of dust up my nose.

"Of Eddie honey, I didn't realise it was that bad. I've still got a smidge left over I think." She muttered walking over to her dresser. She pulled out a large and grotesque looking Little Sisters needle and I could see the faint red glimmer of the substance I craved. Instinctively, I snatched the needle from Claire's hand and took a deep breath. I pushed the needle into one of the veins in my wrist and I could instantly feel my body coming back to life. I let out a long sigh and threw the needle to the other side of the room.

We didn't waste any time at all. Claire and I skulked through the labyrinth of corridors that connected Rapture. Before the underwater marvel fell to ruin, you could see various sea creatures swimming over your heads through the corridors glass ceilings. You could even see the bright lights from the rest of the city. Now though, that wasn't the case. If you were to walk down one of these many corridors now, you'd see nothing. The metallic walkways were now caked in rust and water dripped from the bolts bringing about an unsavoury smell.

Claire and I made our way through Olympus Heights up to the third floor and came to a stop outside room 113. I knocked on the door and there was no response, time was of the essence for me so I started to hammer on the door.

"Alright! Alright!" A voice slurred from the other side of the door. It swung open and a grim, grimy faced Bill was standing there, a look of disgust on his face. "Eddie...Whaddya want?"

"I need some ADAM man! I need it now!" I demanded, the withdrawal symptoms were beginning to come back.

"Eddie I ain't got any… you know that." Bill sighed.

"I know, but we're gonna need your help taking down one of the big guys." I explained, we waited for a minute while he pondered his options.

"Fine I'll help you. Gimmie a sec, come in." he added as we crossed the threshold into his apartment.

Rapture used to be a beautiful place, full of class. Lodgings were always top notch no matter where you stayed. Now however it was awful. There were holes in the walls, ceilings and floors, in almost every apartment and everywhere always looked ridiculously run down. Claire and I stood awkwardly in the door way until Bill came back into the room carrying about six different guns.

We each got two guns and we hastily headed over to Point Prometheus to where the Big Daddies are made. It took us an hour or so and all my symptoms had returned, so I wasn't exactly very good at scoping out our environment. It took us ages but then I heard a sound that made my spirits lift.

"Mr Bubbles! Come on! The angels are waiting for our kisses." The voice of a Little Sister! That eerie, echoic, sickly sweet voice of the little girls with their bright yellow eyes and tattered dresses. I looked behind the pillars and I saw them. The huge metal brute who we needed to take down.

Sadly, due to my lack of ADAM when I saw the Little Sister's saturated glowing needle I lost control of my body and I ran towards her. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings so I came up behind her and picked her up. I had her head under my arm and with a twist of my arm she was dead with her head facing backwards. Instantly I grabbed the needle and was about to inject it when I heard a low rumble.

The Big Daddy had seen the murder of the child and was racing towards me. My body reacted before my brain did, I ran. But then I heard a scream and it made me stop. I turned around and saw Claire having her stomach being drilled into by the Big Daddy. My whole world seemed to just stop. Her bloody screams were soon cut short by the brute bashing her head in with his drill.

He charged at me again only this time I couldn't move. I just stood there not even registering that he was running towards me. I couldn't take my eyes off the mangled corpse of my wife. That was when I felt a powerful force bash into me and it threw me against a wall. I didn't even get a second to recover before it picked me up by the neck and drilled into my skull.

The darkness came then and I never had to lay eyes on the underwater city ever again.


End file.
